Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 098
"Break Through the Limit!! "King of Wishes, Hope Ray Victory" is the ninety-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. If first aired in Japan on April 7, 2013. Summary Yuma and Astral remain Overlaid by Dark ZEXAL, with Astral in control. Under its influence, Astral Duels aggressively; uncaring of the damage he takes. Meanwhile, Yuma enters Astral's mind, intending to save him. Yuma finds Astral's subconscious still in a state of darkness, believing that Yuma is no longer his friend. Yuma apologizes for saying that he was at fault and is sorry for what he had done. Astral acknowledges Yuma's mistake and unfortunately, it also allowed him to obtain a new form called "evil". As he becomes evil with power, Astral asking for more hatred, doubt, and betrayal so that they fill him with power until it blackens his entire being. Yuma cried for his fallen friend, runs towards Astral and embraces him, pushing both of them out of Astral's mind in the process. In the physical world, "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" attacks "Number 104: Masquerade" one last time with "Utopia" at 83200 ATK. At the same time, Dark ZEXAL is reversed, with Yuma and Astral splitting apart as the others watch. Seeing that Yuma had regained consciousness, Shark and Kite tell Yuma to halt "Utopia's" attack, saying that he would lose otherwise. Yuma quickly does so and ends his turn, taking damage from "Sargasso". Vector suggests that Yuma surrender since he has only 100 Life Points left, but Yuma refuses, saying that he will always fight to protect his friends. " is Summoned.]] Vector begins his turn and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking-Up "Masquerade" and Xyz Summoning "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" and attaching "Utopia Ray V's" Xyz Materials to itself and reducing "Utopia Ray V's" ATK by 300 for each Material removed. The effect of "Umbral Horror" effect activates, allowing Vector to destroy a card in Yuma's Spell/Trap Zone. He destroys "DZW - Chimera Clad", reducing "V's" ATK to 2300. "Umbral Horror" then attacks "Utopia Ray V" but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Revenge Shuffle", returning "Utopia Ray V" to the Extra Deck, and Special Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, reducing the battle damage to 0 and letting "Umbral Horror" attack again. Yuma then activates the effect of "Interceptomato" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the damage he would have taken from "Sargasso". Yuma also activates the effect of the "Spell Recycler" in his Graveyard, sending "Xyz Agent" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard, and adding "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to the bottom of his Deck. Yuma then activates the effect of the "Xyz Agent" in his Graveyard, attaching it as an Overlay Unit to "Utopia". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Vector activates the effect of "Umbral Horror", detaching two Overlay Units to halve Yuma's Life Points for each Unit detached and discarding two random cards from Yuma's hand "Chachaka Archer" and "Giant Hunter". Vector Sets "Barian Bomb". Dumon and Mizael along with Kite and Shark, neglect their own Duels to watch Yuma's, the latter two believing that Yuma can still win. Yuma begins his turn, drawing the last card in his Deck, "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", but he then collapses. Astral says that his trust in Yuma is not what it was, but adds that he still wants to believe in hope and fight together. The two then perform a new ZEXAL Morph, called ZEXAL II, signifying a new bond between Yuma and Astral. "]]. The two newly bonded duo activate "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" and perform a Re-Contract Universe, transforming their "Limited Barian's Force" into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force". They activate the new card, Ranking-Up "Utopia" and Summoning Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory and negating the effects of all cards on the field other than "Victory". " is Summoned.]] They attack "Umbral Horror" with "Victory", activating "Victory's" effect to add the ATK of "Umbral Horror" to its own, winning them the Duel. The attack badly injures Vector, damaging his wing. Due to the power released during the Duel however, "Sargasso" begins to collapse, ending Shark's and Kite's Duels with no result. After the Duel, Yuma and Astral re-kindle their bond and declare that their battles are only beginning and that Yuma is determined to improve. He jumps into the air say "Kattobingu"! Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Yuma Dark ZEXAL performs a Dark Draw, drawing "DZW - Chimera Clad" (Yuma's Deck 2 → 1) and Normal Summoning it (0/0). The effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, destroying one Spell or Trap Card on the field. He targets "Vain Betrayer". Dark ZEXAL activates the second effect of "Chimera Clad", equipping it to "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Number 104: Masquerade" (Yuma 1100 → 1000). Due to the effect of the equipped "Chimera Clad", "Utopia Ray V" is not destroyed. As Dark ZEXAL took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (2600 → 5200) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade", but Vector activates his face-down "Hundred-Over", preventing the destruction of "Masquerade" by battle (Vector 3800 → 1300), but letting "Utopia Ray V" attack again this turn. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" again, but Vector activates the other effect of "Hundred-Over": each time "Masquerade" is attacked this turn, its ATK becomes the ATK of the monster it battles +100 (2800 → 5300). The attack continues (Yuma 1000 → 900). As Dark ZEXAL took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (5200 → 10400) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" ("Masquerade" 5300 → 10500, Yuma 900 → 800). As Dark ZEXAL took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (10400 → 20800) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" (Masquerade 10500 → 20900, Yuma 800 → 700). As Dark ZEXAL took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (20800 → 41600) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" ("Masquerade" 20900 → 41700, Yuma 700 → 600). As Dark ZEXAL took battle damage, the effect of "Chimera Clad" activates, doubling the attack of "Utopia Ray V" (41600 → 83200) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade". At this moment, Dark ZEXAL splits into Yuma and Astral. Yuma ends his turn before the attack can land. Due to the effect of "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield", 500 damage is inflicted to Yuma as controls an Xyz Monster (Yuma 600 → 100). Turn 6: Vector Vector draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Masquerade" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade". By the effect of "Barian's Force", the Overlay Units attached to "Utopia Ray V" are given to "Umbral Horror", and "Utopia Ray V" loses 300 ATK for each (83200 → 82900). The effect of "Umbral Horror" activates, destroying one card in the opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone. Vector targets "Chimera Clad" ("Utopia Ray V" 82900 → 2300). "Umbral Horror" attacks "Utopia Ray V" but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Revenge Shuffle", returning "Utopia Ray V" to the Extra Deck, Special Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, reducing the battle damage to 0 and letting "Umbral Horror" attack again. Yuma then activates the effect of the "Interceptomato" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the damage he would have received from "Sargasso". Yuma also activates the effect of the "Spell Recycler" in his Graveyard, sending "Xyz Agent" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard (Yuma's Deck 1 → 0), and adding "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to the bottom of his Deck (Yuma's Deck 0 → 1). Yuma then activates the effect of the "Xyz Agent" in his Graveyard, attaching it as an Overlay Unit to "Utopia". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Vector activates the effect of "Umbral Horror", detaching two Overlay Units to halve Yuma's Life Points for each Unit detached (Yuma 100 → 25) and discarding two random cards from Yuma's hand ("Chachaka Archer" and "Giant Hunter"). Vector Sets "Barian Bomb". .]] Turn 7: Yuma Yuma draws "Limited Barian's Force" (Yuma's Deck 1 → 0). He performs a ZEXAL Morph with Astral, fusing their souls to become ZEXAL II. Yuma performs a Re-Contract Universe, transforming his "Limited Barian's Force" into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force". He activates it, Ranking Up "Utopia" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Numeron Force", the effects of all cards on the field are negated, except for "Utopia Ray Victory". "Utopia Ray Victory" attacks "Umbral Horror". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray Victory", detaching an Overlay Unit to add the ATK of "Umbral Horror" to its own (2800 → 5800). "Umbral Horror" is destroyed. (Vector 1300 → 0). Reginald Kastle vs. Dumon Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Shark Due to "Sargasso" collapsing from the power surge in Yuma and Vector's Duel, the Duel is cancelled with no winner being declared. Kite Tenjo vs. Mizael Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Kite Due to "Sargasso" collapsing from the power surge in Yuma and Vector's Duel, the Duel is cancelled with no winner being declared. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes " instead of "Number 39: Utopia".]] *Before Yuma activated "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", "Number C39: Utopia Ray" can be seen on his D-Pad instead of "Number 39: Utopia". In addition, the card backing of the card in his hand has the old backing. *While equipped with "Chimera Clad", "Utopia Ray V" is shown with the Number 39 on both his right shoulder plate and left shoulder plate during his first attack as well as when Yuma cancelled his attack. Trivia '' logo's "x".]] * When Yuma and Astral perform ZEXAL for the 2nd time, the generated light has the same shape as the "x" in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL logo. This is much probably intentional, just like how this new transformation is called "ZEXAL II", identical to the series' "new name". * This episode marks the highest and second highest amount of ATK any monster achieved in the entire series (not including instances with infinite ATK), with "Utopia Ray V" achieving 83200 ATK, and "Number 104: Masquerade" achieving 41700 ATK.